Mega Man 10: Dr Wily's Plan
by Tidoj1508
Summary: One morning, Dr. Wily wakes up with a cold. This is just an explanation of some of the enemies, bosses, Etc. in Mega Man 10. We need to make more of these so Mega man will be in the top 3 game fanfiction archives so more people will check it out! Mega man for life!
1. Intro

Mega man 10: Dr. Wily's sick day

Dr. Albert Wily woke up in his bed, the alarm disturbing his comfort. He tried to reach for it without lifting his head from his pillow, but fell off of the bed. Then his nose suddenly felt all stuffy, so he grabbed a tissue to sneeze into it. He groaned as he realized he had a fever. _Why me?_ He complained to himself. _Why not that meddlesome robot, Mega man?_ Suddenly, inspiration struck, and a grin streaked across his face. He snapped his fingers, and the floor beneath him dropped him into a secret room.

"Ahahahahahaha! Metall, get ready to start some building, I have a brilliant plan! Ahaha!" The Neo Metall X robots deployed themselves. Albert went to his computer and started to construct blueprints for his new invention."Yes! This Roboenza virus will clog their oil tanks, and alter their programming to obey me, that is if they want the cure." He spun around in his chair. "Achoo! I could really use some handkerchiefs right now." He whined. The desk automatically produced a tissue box. He grabbed one and blew into it. _Now that's done, I'll begin designing my new Wily Castle and Wily machine #10._

"Dr. Wily, sir!" Reported a Sniper Joe."Your transport is still severely damaged from last time. Do you want us to proceed on the repairs?" Wily pondered this, and decided, "No. Once I've infected the robots of the world with my virus, I will use this damaged Capsule to convince Dr. Light that I'm not the culprit. Haha! This is even better than framing him for it all!" "Brilliant plan, sir!" Agreed the Joe."Oh, by the way, sir, we are also low on ammunition, and our plasma busters will consume too much of it to be able to use it correctly." Wily frowned."Hmm, I'll have to augment you busters for better efficiency, but it would downgrade your machine guns." He changed the rate of fire on the Machine gun Joes' busters from 8 to 3. He then tapped his head. _Why did all the devils fail?_ He asked himself. Then he realized that they were destroyed because they were liquid, and decided to create a Devil with a more solid structure. He called it Block Devil. His other large scale robot was a huge robotic crab. He also incorporated some past robot master A.I. into red capsules to fight in their place. He also designed a new Wily capsule, or two would be more precise. The other was to be piloted by a robotic version of himself. His plan was looking up…


	2. Robot Masters

Dr. Wily woke up, still sick, but moved on with his schemes.

_Okay, I've infected 8 robot masters. Now to weaponize them._ His first subject was Strike man, a pitcher robot for baseball practice. "This will be interesting!"He exclaimed."Converting rubber balls into weapons. I've got just the thing!" He installed power charges into the ball."The device will convert any impact into energy, charging the bomb. When it's set off, the recycled energy will damage Mega man's armour! Next!"

Commando man, a mine sweeping robot, came forth."This will be easy! Your commando bomb will have a rocket attached to it. Upon impact, this bomb will release smaller detonators, which will damage Mega man even if he jumps."

Next was Blade man, who barely needed upgrades, but Wily found a way to make him battle ready. He installed two aluminum swords to his arms, along with one on his head, thinking _This will increase collision damage._

Pump man was much harder, as water was hard to use as a weapon. _Got it! _He installed a gyroscope into his system. _This will make seemingly harmless droplets of water revolve around him at such velocity that they will impale Mega man. Then, they will be released for more reach._

Sheep man was surprisingly easy to arm with weapons. _The cotton attached to his waist will be spun to generate static electricity, which will be transferred to his electrodes to fire thunder attacks._ He also installed nanobots to carry the cotton from his back and launch the same attacks.

Solar man's equipment was converted to a fireball maker, similar to that of the old hotheads. _A trip down memory lane_. He remarked mentally.

Chill man was upgraded with a new icing technology that allowed him to fire a ball of gell which froze on contact.

Nitro man's wheels contained new hidden cutters to be launched from his buster arm using short range warp technology. They also had retractable spikes on them to climb walls and rip through steel.

"Whew!" Wily was tired after all those upgrades to be made. He took a sip of ginger ale."Tomorrow, I'll go to work on that new Wily Machine. He got a popsicle from the freezer, and then went to bed.


	3. Mini Bosses

Dr. Wily stumbled across the blueprints for three large scaled robots. He decided to alter them for battle. They were so large that they couldn't move, but he would compensate for that by giving them superior firepower. One was a large reactor shaped like a lightbulb. He took away the rubber in the wires so that they would overload Mega man's circuits, just like Elec man in the past. He also put a compartment to dispatch thunder jellies similar to tellies.

Next, there was a small castle. He added huge turrets and spinning blades to up the destructive power.

The most obscure of the three was a soccer goal, but Wily was creative enough to add electric weapons, soccer ball missiles, and huge fists. This made it a powerful force.


	4. The Solution

Dr. Wily woke up again, ready to initiate the next phase of his plan: Designing the cure. It was quite easy. All he had to do was copy the security pass codes of the virus to the data drive and install the data erase program. Then it was up to the hardware. He installed electro magnets so that the drive would connect to the robot's computer on contact with the metal.

After finishing it, he thought to himself _Why do I work when I know I am to lose?_ Then he realized that his envy was what continued to drive him. _That's it! I want to be the hero. I want fame and glory, but the only way to do that is to fight evil, and the only evil is me, so I am fighting against myself._ It was then that he went to Bass, his copy of Mega man.

He hadn't told Bass about his plan, but that worked in his favor, as he now had a new purpose for Bass. He briefed him on his new mission.

"There is a bug going around, son."

"A bug? Like a virus? What's that got to do with me?" Bass questioned.

"It is an electronic virus that only affects robots. I devised a cure, but it was stolen by the infected robot masters. You need to collect 8 samples of it to remake it."

"I see."

"So your mission is clear?"

"Yes." Bass responded.

"Good. I have prepped Treble with new enhancements." He whistled, and the purple wolf came in. Then he opened up Bass's helmet and inserted a chip. He did the same for Treble.

"This will allow you to communicate with Treble from long distances. It also has a GPS installed so he can lock in on your location and assist you."

"Right, so, do we still have that new adapter?"

"Yes, but due to the instability of the evil energy, we had to switch to the standard solar power."

"Dang! I was looking forward to blowing stuff up."

"You can still do that, but you will have to instead rely on special tactics. Now go!"


End file.
